


La cave

by Melie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animalistic, Dark, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des petites habitudes développées lors de la pleine lune...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cave

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à J.K. Rowling.

Ils avaient une cave, bien entendu. La Cabane Hurlante leur avait été fort utile du temps de Poudlard, mais une fois la septième année terminée il avait été nécessaire de trouver une autre solution. Ils avaient donc sélectionné leur petite maison de banlieue en fonction de ce critère indispensable : il leur fallait une cave.

Les choses n'étaient plus si faciles - quoiqu'elles ne l'aient jamais été. James avait à présent bien d'autres choses en tête que de retrouver ses amis une fois par mois, de même que Peter. Ainsi, lorsque la lune était pleine, Sirius et Remus se retrouvaient le plus souvent seuls.

C'était plus violent qu'avant. Avant, ils pouvaient sortir, et cela arrangeait les choses. Mais leur petit voisinage n'aurait pas tenu le choc, alors ils se cantonnaient à la cave.

Parfois, le loup abandonnait et se retirait dans un coin. Sirius le rejoignait alors, et, de temps en temps, réussissait même à se faire une petite place auprès de lui - il préférait de loin les autres nuits du mois, celles qu'ils passaient réellement ensemble. Mais souvent, ils devaient se battre. Sirius n'était pas toujours de taille, et les bleus s'accumulaient - une fois, un lendemain, Remus avait fait mine de partir, mais Sirius l'avait retenu, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire pour lui, et puis, ce n'était qu'un peu de sang, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Etrange que quelqu'un d'aussi doux que Remus, d'aussi tendre, puisse quelques nuits par mois violenter son amant de la sorte.

Bien sûr, le loup reconnaissait Sirius, habitué à lui, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer violent. Parfois, Sirius se demandait si tout cela ne reflétait pas les tourments intérieurs de Remus - sa peur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononçait-Pas-Le-Nom, et plus encore sa peur de lui-même.

Entre deux de ces nuits, Remus redevenait lui-même, et ils pansaient leurs blessures. Mais il y avait toujours ce moment, au lever du jour, où Remus avait repris forme humaine, mais où ses mouvements demeuraient brusques, entre l'homme et la bête. Parfois, il mangeait un steak. D'autres fois, il se tournait vers Sirius, avec dans le regard une lueur... Padfoot sentait ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque, mais également un certain désir. Et ils le faisaient, là, sur le sol froid de la cave.

Puis Remus redevenait Remus, et ils remontaient à la surface. Sirius fermait la porte à clef derrière eux, se grattait machinalement la nuque - pensait quelque fois à James qui, plus jeune, lui demandait s'il n'avait pas des puces - puis suivait son amant jusque dans la cuisine.

C'était toujours à Remus de préparer le café.

FIN.


End file.
